Indoor kennels are typically sized to fit only one animal. Many pet owners often have multiple kennels in their house, one for each dog. Although larger kennels are available, these are usually configured to contain one large pet (e.g., a larger breed dog). Although more than one smaller dog may be contained within one of these larger kennels, this will not work if the pets do not get along with each other.
Nor do these kennels have a design or aesthetic appearance. These kennels are typically wire or plastic with slotted openings. As such, these kennels are often hidden from view (e.g., in the corner of a bedroom or laundry area) and not out in the open (e.g., in the family room or other living spaces).